


Fake It Til You Make It

by iwriteshipsnotsailthem



Series: Love Interest Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Keith (Voltron), Actor Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
Summary: Lance and Keith have been together for a while now and the world is curious to know when they're going to take the next step in their relationship; getting married.They're sick of people asking so decide to give the people what they want... by pranking them with fake engagements every time the paparazzi take their pictures.Chaos ensues.Sequel to Love Interest but could be read alone ❤
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Love Interest Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557913
Comments: 80
Kudos: 671





	Fake It Til You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> we back bitches

Being in the profession that Lance was in was one of the greatest blessings the universe could have given him. He got to do the thing he loved most; performing. Whether that be in the lights of theatre, singing his guts out, twirling around a stage like a boss, or being in front of a camera and bringing a character to life. He didn't care, he loved performing and he could barely believe his dreams were a reality and that he got paid to do it.

Being good at what you did also brought fame, which wasn't too bad either. It was nice to not have to worry about anything financially, have a few million followers on Twitter and to be able to help his family too.

What did suck was the lack of privacy.

On top of his individual fame, it increased tenfold due to dating another actor, another famous person. So damn, don't be expecting to leave the house together, hands interlocked without the flashes and clicking of cameras along with paparazzi third wheeling.

When Lance was younger he used to have panic attacks when there was paparazzi on his trail. It overwhelmed him, was too much. He's pretty used to it now. Plus, Keith was a good source of stabilisation. It still didn't make it any less annoying.

Because they've been dating a while, he and Keith. A solid three and a half years which is like an eternity in Hollywood. It's at that stage where people ask him on a pretty constant occasion when the wedding was going to be. Some just genuinely curious, others wanting wedding pictures, but mainly so the media could gather some fake news to liven things up when it got quiet.

So when the paparazzi strike, they strike.

And it seems they've stuck.

Lance blinked and looked at the most recent post on Twitter of a popular gossip magazine.

**LANCE MCCLAIN PROPOSES TO KEITH KOGANE?!?!? FINALLY!!!**

He looked at the picture, Lance is well and truly on one knee in front of Keith, Keith looking down at him smiling.

Lance blinked again.

"Babe?" He called out to Keith, who walked into the room, hair pulled back and sweatpants riding low. He had his toothbrush in his mouth and gave him a look that told him he was listening. "Did I trip out and forget proposing to you or what?"

Keith choked on his saliva and toothpaste, held up a hand, disappeared into the en suite and came back out.

"Pardon?" He asked, now that his mouth was free of toothpaste. Lance lifted his phone and watched Keith's mouth twist and brows pinch. After a moment of consideration he snorted in amusement. "Wow, they're really desperate for new content. You're tying your shoelace."

Lance looked back at the picture. Huh, so he was.

"I'm just mad these 'Tea Thirsty' sluts thought I would propose in the middle of the street!" He complained, throwing the phone onto his bed. "Where's the finesse in that?"

"That's what your worried about?"

"Do people really think that I would propose in a street? Is that where my life has come to?"

"Honestly, it kinda wouldn't surprise me."

Lance turned his head just so Keith could see his offended expression. "That is the meanest thing you've ever said to me. And like you could do any better, you'd probably do it after banging or something."

Keith scrunched up his nose at the thought. "No I wouldn't."

"You so would you sappy fuck. We have a good round and you would realise that you want to tap this ass till you die." Lance leaned back, tucking his arms behind his head and used it as a pillow. "You'd get on one knee and propose, then suck me off while your down there to finish the deal."

"Yeah, that's not happening."

"Still a nice little fantasy though." He abruptly sat up as a thought crossed his mind. "Can we just like pretend and do that? Role-play but without actually getting engaged?"

"You just want your dick sucked."

"When do I not want my dick sucked? Oh no! What if then we told everyone we're engaged and then the paps would go ballistic! That would be..."

Lance trailed off as an idea struck.

"Hang on. I have a brilliant idea that is totally hilarious."

"I don't know if you realise this Lance, but your idea of hilarious and everyone else's idea are two completely different things."

Lance crawled to the edge of the bed, closer to where Keith stood.

"What if..." He paused for dramatic affect. "What if every time we get surrounded by the paparazzi we pretend to get engaged?"

Keith stared at him for a good long moment. The facial expression was one that he had gotten used to seeing on his boyfriend's face. It was a look of what the actual fuck?

"Don't give me that look. Listen. The paparazzi take heaps of photos and then later we tell them that they were wrong and the pictures are then illegitimate. No magazine is going to want to buy fake proposal photos."

His grin grew as he watched the change in Keith's expression from confused to amused.

"Yeah? Yeah? I am a genius, I know," he said smugly and watched Keith smirk.

"Okay, that doesn't sound like the worst idea ever."

"That idea deserves a good dick sucking, don't you think?" Lance asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Keith just rolled his eyes and walked back into the bathroom, leaving Lance in in their bedroom to ponder over ideas on how they can fuck with every single person in the world.

Would people actually fall for a fake proposal?

Lance was a little too excited to find out.

***

The first time it happened was at a cafe a week later. They were casually eating breakfast, an early morning together that came quite rare these days with their clashing schedules. Which was why Lance was a little more than peeved when he was halfway shoving a croissant in his mouth when he heard the familiar clicks and saw flashes of a camera.

Keith always manage to block it out, sometimes he didn't even think twice about it. He would acknowledge it, accept it and then move on with whatever he was doing. Lance wasn't the same. He found it tricky to ignore and his heart always was reminded of old anxiety. Maybe it was different because Keith had been raised in this life, while Lance hadn't?

Either way, it was time to get back at those bitches interrupting his lovely morning date.

"I'm going to propose to you," Lance whispered out quickly. Keith's eyes blew open for a moment before he clicked.

"Are we seriously going to do that?"

"We are seriously gonna do it. Watch me go-" and with that, Lance dramatically dropped down to his knee. He grabbed Keith's hands and grinned.

Keith's face went red. To the paparazzi it looked like a flustered man who was realising his boyfriend was about to propose, but really it was from embarrassment.

"Keith! The great love of my life-"

Keith ran a hand down his face. "Dear God."

"Would you do me the honour of becoming my fiancé?" He said it loud enough for the paparazzi and any other bystanders to hear. The clicking of the cameras came louder and faster.

"You're an idiot," Keith seethed under his breath, using his hand to cover his face from the pictures.

"He said yes!" Lance shouted as he jumped to his feet and grabbed Keith before attempting to lift him in the air. That obviously went exactly to plan as Keith bumped into the table which knocked the expensive flower arrangement onto the ground with a crash.

But it didn't really matter because people were actually convinced, some even started clapping. The best part was they got free breakfast champagne. Fuck yeah.

"We are going to get in so much trouble," Keith murmured under his breath as Lance put him back to his feet.

"Don't be a Debbie downer on the day of our engagement," Lance snickered.

It was weird because he almost did die by the hand of his own mother later that day who was horrified that her son had proposed and didn't tell her. Obviously it was all good once he explained and even the fans and media thought it was a funny one time thing.

Too bad it definitely was not going to be just a one time thing.

***

Over the course of the next two years it had become a thing. The _thing_ of fake proposing in front of the paparazzi. In Lance's opinion it got funnier each and every time.

None funnier than the JuniAwards that proposal though.

That one took the cake.

He's not sure how it happened, for some reason Keith and Lance had been asked to be the presenters for this year's JuniAwards. Like they were _hosting_ that shindig. A couple of years ago it was Lance's first time going and now he was presenting the whole thing? Pretty crazy, especially when he was doing it with Keith.

They had planned the fake proposal just like they had planned the kiss all those years ago. It was a little bit like déjà vu going through the motions, preparing themselves for absolute chaos.

Let's set the scene, because it's a really big scene. There are thousands of people watching. Hundreds of thousands viewing on the TV at home and he for sure knew it was going to be trending on Twitter after this.

So the audience count? Potentially millions.

And all the name for what you ask?

It's simply because he and Keith really love fucking with people as much as they love fucking one another.

They're doing it right before they announce the winners for the best onscreen kiss (which will never top Leandro and Akira's wall scene kiss, mind you). Keith was oddly excited and he was _never_ excited for pranks, but that might be just because of the glasses of wine they shared before coming on stage.

Yeah... definitely the wine.

"Next up we have the award for the best onscreen kiss!" Lance began, giving the cameras a dazzling smile. The audience gave an obligatory clap and whistle. "This award brings back memories, doesn't it Keithy?" He asked wiggling his brows and giving Keith a smug smirk. The audience members who got the joke laughed along.

Keith rolled his eyes and tried not to smile. "You can certainly say that. That night also ended with you getting stupid drunk and me having to make sure you didn't pass out on the floor, like the _'good best friend_ ' I was."

That got a laugh out of everybody and Lance sighed as he reminisced. 

"Good times, good times," he breathed out, looking off into the distance like he was thinking of a fond memory. "Thinking about it, our relationship kind of started to take an actual path after that little make out sesh. Almost like the start of our relationship."

"Yeah, I can agree with you on that one. That night was a really special night for us all those years ago, and now we get to announce more winners of such an amazing award that I once got to share with you."

We are getting into the sappy shit. That's how Lance knew it was coming.

"And who knows?" Keith continued. "Maybe we never would've gotten together if it wasn't for that kiss."

"Such a loss for you that would've been," Lance teased, making the audience giggle. Their banter had always been something that fans and others around them enjoyed. It was probably why they were chosen to host together.

"It would have been lost for me," Keith admitted.

Lance was a hairline from falling into a fit of laughter, especially as Keith lowered himself to one knee and how the whole room went crazy. Some screamed, others gasped so severely that they sounded like they punctured a lung and the others started to cheer.

They wouldn't have been able to pull this off if they weren't such amazing, high quality and professional actors mind you. It's a good performance. Honestly, he felt a little bad for all this false hope.

Lance pretended to be shocked at the sight of Keith on one knee, playing the part of the soon-to-be-fiancé. All giddy and surprised like he had no idea that his boyfriend had planned to propose when in reality it was his idea in the first place.

While he was at it, Lance ain't gonna lie, his boyfriend looked pretty damn good proposing. That's a good look at him.

 _Anyway,_ back to the mission.

"Lance," Keith began in a perfectly shaky tone like he was nervous as hell. "Will you do the honour of..." he paused for dramatic effect. "Pranking the audience into thinking that I am proposing to you?"

The crowd, the _poor, poor_ crowd went into mayhem as Keith got to his feet.

Lance pointed to the camera. "Y'all _thought!"_

They gave each other a double high-five as the audience groaned at the loss of excitement but still laughed at the humour of it.

To say trended on Twitter was an understatement.

They practically blew up the Internet.

... again.

***

They took a big break (a whole year) of the engagement pranks after the JuniAwards fiasco. Simply because even though they thought it was hilarious, people were probably going to start trying to fight them soon.

The next time that it happened it was wasn't planned. It actually had been a big accident.

Still hilarious.

The thing was, Lance was on set for a movie. The movie was a trilogy set in a kind of medieval, wizardry, 'the chosen one' genre. For the first time in Lance's career he wasn't a good guy, wasn't the badass hero that could save any of the days.

Nope, this time he was playing a villain.

He wasn't sure at first how he felt about it, but honestly he was kinda living for it now. His character was the enjoyable, witty antagonist that had more depth than the ocean and a killer backstory. It was also really fun to play a character who was truly a fashion icon. It was one of his favourite things about the character. Dude was bold, in a really eccentric, smoking hot way.

When Lance had first seen his outfit he had questioned if he had been given the right thing because it was _that_ out there and that was coming from _him._

His pants were black leather and as tight as skin, shirt long sleeved but sheer with lace. It was low cut, buttons halfway undone done his chest. It low-key looked like lingerie but he was totally digging it. Cute little boots with the tiniest bit of heel that reminded him of the good old days with Leandro. Guy also wore some serious eyeliner and a shitload of rings.

The moral of the story is that Lance was a bangable villain.

Keith also thought that. Not that he had directly told Lance this but he always came in early to pick him up from work. Lance had a sneaky suspicion that it had nothing to do with him wanting to be on time, but more along the lines of checking out his boyfriend looking like an absolute meal.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" Lance asked after he spotted his boyfriend over the top of the script. "You're pretty lucky that they even let you on set this often. You could totally be leaking all our juicy info." He uncrossed his leg from over the top of the other one and stood, gloating at the height he had now over Keith because of the heels his character wore. It wasn't much. Just a tiny wedge on his little black boots. They click clack does he walked and he thought that was probably his favourite part about the shoes.

Keith rolled his eyes.

"You need to go get your costume off."

"Well damn baby I'm at work-"

"Not for that. We have reservations with my parents at that pretentious restaurant, remember?"

Of course Lance remembered, but it was too easy to admit that. What could he say, he liked to make his man squirm (in more ways than one).

"That was tonight?"

" _Lance_."

"Okay, okay! I just need to go get these on the hanger and some make up wipes and then we can bounce."

Keith nodded, happy with the progress and followed closely behind him as they walked around the set. They flowed into easy conversation about their day.

"So how are your scenes going? Your co-stars seem pretty adequate." Lance snorted at his word choice.

"I love those kids, they're like my little babies."

His character was older than the protagonists who were two talented females and one boy who had grown exceptionally throughout the series. They were new to the game and Lance was pretty big deal in the acting world by this point, so he took them all under his wing. He had even somehow turned into a Shiro on more than one occasion. Like when Cal got drunk and called Lance so his mum didn't murder him.

"Those poor children."

Lance had to smack Keith's shoulder for that.

Eventually they reached the dressing room. One of the makeup ladies was helping take his makeup which was always such a hassle since the eye shadow and eyeliner was so dark. Usually it was a relaxing process. Chat to the makeup ladies as they destroyed their masterpieces, but he could see Keith's foot tapping impatiently and his eyes starting around the room. Antsy.

Once his face was clean he took off his costume, which was always very tricky due to its restrictive nature. This added more unnecessary time which added to Keith's worries.

But what was the most tricky bit happened to be the last one of his rings.

"It won't come off!" He whined pathetically as he tugged at the metal. It was the last ring left that was a dark face with crystal impediments. It was hell expensive and he knew that because the information drilled into his head. _Don't ruin the expensive, custom made ring Lance, or you're paying for it._ "My fingers must've swelled up through the day, we are working on some pretty hot lights."

Keith groaned in frustration and looked at his watch. "Give me your hand."

Lance clutched it to his chest protectively. "No! You're just going to yank my finger and hurt it!"

"We need to get it off somehow! My parents are gonna be there soon and you know how my mum gets when-"

"Yeah, yeah I know just let me..." He murmured as he tried to twist it off, but to no avail it didn't budge.

Lance grumbled to himself and looked at the time. They really were cutting it fine and if there was one thing Krolia hated more than anything was poor punctuality.

"Come on, let's just go. I'll wait for the swelling to go down and then I'll take it off when we get home."

Keith raised brow. "Are you allowed to do that?"

"Do you want to get there on time?" Lance bit back. "I'll bring it back tomorrow and they won't even recognise that it's gone. We just have to make a getaway so they don't realise."

That led to the tragic event of them sprinting out of the filming studio like they were back to filming Voltron because let's be real, they got away with so much shit back then.

"Lance?" Cynthia -his young co-star- called out to him and she stood with Cal and Holly.

"No time, gotta go fast!" Lance shouted and jumped over a rock prop, dragging Keith with him. They didn't follow or question, they'd probably learnt by now to just let him go.

Once they escaped, it was really going swimmingly (lies it was a shit fest) for them until they reached the restaurant and were bombarded with paparazzi.

Of course Krolia had chosen one of the fanciest restaurants in the city, meaning it was a celebrity hot spot, which _also_ meant it was a paparazzi cesspool.

"Oh shit," Lance grumbled as they started flashing the cameras in the couple's direction. He squinted and let Keith lead him through the mayhem. They were already exhausted from the run from the studio but God damn did they not expect this. They especially didn't expect the paparazzi to point out Lance's new accessory.

"Lance! Is that an engagement ring you're wearing?" For a second he didn't understand the question until he looked down at his finger.

"Oh," Lance said dumbly as he looked at the ring. He was about to deny it when he realised he could do _the thing._ They haven't done it in a while, the pretending to be engaged thing. It was honestly kind of funny still so... "Yes."

The flashing went crazy and there was a huge amount of questions being thrown at them all at angles. If this had been a had been a few years ago Lance probably would be curled up on the ground crying in a puddle of anxiety. Oh how times had changed. In his opinion, this engagement prank is revenge for all the anxiety attacks he had.

Fuck you paparazzi.

"Now if you'll excuse u,s I am going to have dinner with my soon to be in laws." He's saluted to their audience. _"Adios."_

It was safe to say that his costume designer was going to smack around the head the next day at work when he saw that he was still wearing the ring.

Again, pretty damn worth it.

***  
Sooner or later Lance should've seen this coming.

Like, really, _really_ should have.

Lance and Keith were currently in Cuba visiting his family after they had both finished their most recent of projects. They were only going to be there for a couple of weeks, but a couple of weeks was really all he needed to replenish on his home to cure his homesickness.

It had been a warm day, which maybe was the reason Keith had been so finicky, so jumpy and spacing out. He didn't thrive in this sort of humid weather. But now the sun was starting to set, so the heat was starting to dissipate. Hopefully he would start to feel better.

They were on full stomachs after a big meal (as expected of his mother) and he was surprised when Keith was the one that suggested going to the nearby beach for a walk.

"Oh that sounds like a _lovely_ idea!" His mother exclaimed at the idea. Lance hadn't even realised she was in the room when he had asked the question. "It's such a nice night and a romantic stroll would be sweet, don't you think?" She looked to her son, smile sickly sweet and eyes pretty much glistening.

It was kind of weird expression on her face, but he didn't comment on it.

"Yeah, actually that does sound pretty good. I'm down." He grabbed Keith's hand. "Do you want to go now?"

Keith stared at him for a few long moments before nodding briskly.

"Okay, I guess we will see you tomorrow then," he said to his mama who nodded, still grinning.

"You two have a nice time."

Lance's childhood home was ridiculously close to the beach. You only had to turn down a street or two and you were there. It was a small beach, but they had chosen a great time to come because it was empty and private, nobody there to interrupt the time alone together. Alone time when he was visiting his family was also rare, with his nieces and nephews always lurking around.

The sea breeze was welcomed after the hot day. It was gorgeous down there as well, being that perfect time of day where the water was gold, sand not too hot or cold, and of course then there was Keith. He's been with Keith first solid 5 1/2 years and it still took his breath away when he saw him in the afternoon glow. It just looked really good and that made Lance feel real good.

His boyfriend was such a pretty picture.

Keith let go of his hand and wiped his hand on his shirt. To be honest Lance had noticed he was pretty sweaty but hadn't made a comment about it because otherwise Keith would get all moody over it and refuse to hold his hand.

Being together for so long didn't require conversation between them. They could go for hours in silence and just embrace the moment with one another without the need to talk. _But_ in saying that Lance loves a good chat, especially when it's his boyfriend he's talking to.

"I can't wait to stuff my face with ice-cream when we get back," Lance sighed, content on the thought. His trainer wasn't in a close proximity so that meant he could cheat a little without facing her wrath in the form of sprints and crunches. "You got two tubs, right? What was the flavours you got?"

"Chocolate brownie for you..."

"Don't say it-"

"And strawberry for me."

Lance scoffed. "Heathen."

They stood in silence for a moment to just take it all in. The beautiful view, the sound of the crashing waves and the sand between their toes. It's hot, a little sticky in the air but he's happy in the moment. Content. Real zen like.

He blindly grabbed for Keith's hand and managed to capture it. Lance tilted his head to face Keith and grinned as they caught eyes. It was obvious he had already been looking at Lance and that just made him feel so _mooshy._

They're both so lame for each other.

Lance tugged Keith in closer by his hand, trapped him into a hot, sticky hug and placed a kiss to his shoulder then cheek. He hummed happily there, lips to Keith's cheek. "I love you."

There's no reason for him to say it other than to just say it. Sometimes you just need to verbalise your feelings, and Lance _loves_ Keith.

Verbalisation is good, but actions were just as nice and Keith is the God of it.

Keith grabbed his hands, then proceeded to tilt his head so they faced one another close enough to kiss. Of course with his boyfriend this close he's not going to waste the opportunity for a smooch.

It's a dance they perfected years ago. soft touches of lips and how they move with one another. Honestly at this point its fucking art. Perfected the trade. A masterpiece. Keith knew when to pick up tempo, picked up his cues like a boss in what Lance wanted or needed and where to touch and how. It was the exact same vice versa.

If his mouth wasn't already preoccupied, he'd do one of those chef kisses into the air.

Keith pulled back and bopped their noses together, forehead's resting against each other. "I love you too."

Wow double hit K.O, boy did actions _and_ verbilsation. Dude's bringing out the big guns.

"I love you," Keith repeat, voice quivering slightly as he spoke his next words. "I love you, and I love where my life is heading with you."

Lance grinned, heart going all squishy then skipping a beat when Keith grabbed his hands again.

"I love your horrible sense of humour."

" _Hey!"_ Lance laughed and Keith followed along too.

"And man, I love your laugh too."

Lance couldn't help but blush at that, cheeks only getting hotter as he continued.

"I love how you fit so perfectly into my life, like the spot was always made for you to be there. I love your family, I love how mine love you. I love the way you treat our dogs like _actual_ children because it reminds me that one day you're going to make an amazing father and husband."

Even as confident as Lance is, it's humbling to hear all these things said by the person he loved and respected more than anyone.

"And I know it's probably a _little_ too early for kids right now, but I can do the other thing." Keith took a deep breath before taking a little step back. Lance felt his eyes widen as Keith went down on one knee in the sand, eyes still locked on his.

Then it clicked.

"Lance I-"

"Where are they?" he whispered, eyes darting left and right. The beach was empty, were they hiding in the rocks or something?

Keith's eyes narrowed, lips twisting. "What?"

"Where are the paparazzi?" Had they been following them? When had Keith picked up on it?

Keith's head tilted. "I..." He paused and shook his head. "No. _No_ I'm not-" he groaned and put his hand behind him and pulled out a small, velvet box.

Lance's eyes lit up.

"Woah, you even got a box this time! Stepping up your game I see."

Keith gave him a long, hard stare, like he was reconsidering something and then opened the box, revealing a ring, encrusted with a thin line of diamond around the circumference of the band.

That thing could not have been cheap.

"You got a ring too! Wow that's a little overkill but okay."

He watched Keith's jaw clench and he was definitely licking his teeth which was usually an angry Lance sign. Lance waited for Keith to say something, but he just stared, not saying a word, like he was waiting for something to-

Oh.

_Oh._

"Is... are you actually..." Lance's jaw dropped. "Holy shit _you are!"_ He covered his hand with his mouth.

Keith sighed, averting his eyes. "You're a dumbass."

Okay _wow_ this was really happening. He quickly fanned his face and stood a deep breath. "Okay I'm ready! Mentally prepared." He was grinning like an actual idiot, ready to cry as soon as that ring hit his finger.

"I don't even know if I want to anymore. You're _that_ much of a dumbass."

"Nah-uh-uh! You already pulled out the ring! No takies backies. No continue with your question."

Keith sighed, but he was smiling this time, looking back into Lance's eyes. The smile turned fond, probably amused at Lance who was practically jumping up and down at this point.

"Okay, no takies backies. Lance, I'm pretty sure you - and the rest of the world knows it by this point, but I love you. You make me happy, you're quite literally my everything. It took me years to figure it out after I met you, but nothing is clearer to me now than knowing I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lance wiped his face, feeling tears tickle his cheekbones.

Damn, and he was trying to wait until that gorgeous ring was on his finger to cry.

"So, I know you've probably figured out my intentions of this, but I'm going to ask anyway. Lance, I love you. You're my best friend and I can no longer imagine a happy future without you being in it. I want you there with me every step of the way for the rest of my life. So, will you marry me?"

To ever think he was scared to fall in love with this man.

"Yes, of course I will," he laughed out, still mildly (highly) in disbelief. Keith grinned ear to ear, not even complaining when Lance leaped for him, crushing them both into the sand. He grabbed Keith's face, pressing a bruising kiss to his lips, now amount of pressure will ever be enough to be able to convey how much he loved him. "Oh my god! We're engaged!"

"I mean it's not set in stone until you put the ring on."

Lance leaned back, still sitting on Keith as he took Lance's trembling hand and slipped the ring on.

"It's even more beautiful on," he whispered, smiling as Keith pushed his now fiancé's tears away with his thumb. His _fiancé._ More tears starting to fall. "Oh my god, we're going to have so much sex tonight. We've upgraded to fiancé sex," he blubbered, wiping his wet cheeks.

Keith chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"I can always depend on you saying wildly inappropriate at any time." They both laughed, and Lance could even see the tears in Keith's eyes mixed with relief.

"Inappropriate jokes now and forever."

Keith kissed the ring he picked out on Lance's finger.

"Now and forever."

***

**I LOVE THEM SO MUCH BUT IF I SEE ANOTHER FAKE MARRIAGE PROPOSAL I'M GOING TO SCREAM**

**People who think this is legit and them not playing another prank 🤡🤡🤡**

**I'm not believing ANYTHING until i see wedding photos**

**\- they'd probably have a fake wedding too knowing them lol**

**I want to believe this is real but if i get hurt by another prank I don't think I could go through that pain again**

**i love how everyone just knows this is fake lol unless... hahaha nah jk we all know it's fake af**

**plot twist they're actually getting married**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ❤
> 
> (also some of you got a lil spoilder from me on tumblr BECAUSE I'M A DUMBASS i'm sorry to those people who saw the instagram pic lol)


End file.
